The 12 Days of Christmas
by Mickey3
Summary: A twelve part series of Christmas drabbles written for the stargatedrabbles list's December 12th "12 Days of Christmas Challenge". There is a different challenge for each day. All challenges will be listed after the last challenge.
1. Day 1 Trimming the Tree

**Day 1 - Trimming the Tree  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/13/2008

Season: Late 3 or early 4

Archive Permission: Ask first.

Disclaimer: Not mine. Don't sue.

Word Count: 100

Author's Notes: This is the first in a twelve part series written for the stargatedrabbles list's December 12th "12 Days of Christmas Challenge".

* * *

"On the first day of Christmas my true love gave to me, a partridge in a Pear Tree!" Jack sang loudly and intentionally off-key.

"Sir, haven't you sung that song enough today?"

"'Course not. Put more tinsel over there Carter," Jack suggested as he flung a few strands on a high branch.

"Oh no!" Daniel cried as the room suddenly went dark.

"Chill out, Daniel. It's just a blown fuse." Jack turned around. "T, pass me that flashlight. It's just to your left." He smiled than added, "Quickly, before Daniel has a meltdown."

Daniel grinned. "Jack, you're a fruit loop."

_TBC_


	2. Day 2 No Way!

**Day 2 - No Way!  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/13/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

Jack O'Neill grumbled as entered the basement, flashlight in front of him. Should've made Daniel do it, he thought. He swung the light toward the fuse box, made his way to it and replaced the blown one quickly. That done, he headed back towards the steps when a slight movement caught his eye.

No.

No way.

There was NOT a Christmas Elf in his basement. It was the three eggnog and rums he'd drunk. Yeah that was it.

The it's-not-an-Elf looked at him, winked then disappeared in the blink of an eye.

He was sooo not telling anyone about this.

_TBC_


	3. Day 3 A Reminder of a Christmas Past

**Day 3 - A Reminder of a Christmas Past  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/14/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

Spotting a forgotten old, battered box under the stairs, Jack hesitated. He pulled it out, opened it. Ignoring the single tear on his cheek, he took out a tissue-wrapped item. He didn't need to unwrap it to know what it was. A lopsided Popsicle stick reindeer Charlie had made "just for Daddy" when he was three.

Charlie was gone, Sara had moved on. His new family was waiting in his living room.

It was time to bring the two together.

Ornament in hand, a bounce in his step and whistling Charlie's favorite song, "Nuttin' For Christmas" Jack went back upstairs.

_TBC_


	4. Day 4 Hanging the Christmas Stockings?

**Day 4 - Hanging the . . . Christmas Stockings?  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/15/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Uhhh, Teal'c," Jack cocked his head and starred at his fireplace, Charlie's ornament still wrapped and in his hand.

"Yes, O'Neill."

"When I asked you to hang the stockings, I meant the _Christmas_ stockings. Not . . .," he waved his hand, "those." He considered asking his friend where he'd gotten them from then decided he really didn't want to know.

At the sound of two startled gasps, Jack turned. Carter and Daniel were coming out of the kitchen carrying a tray of colorfully decorated Christmas cookies and four steaming mugs of hot chocolate.

"Sir, why are there pantyhose hanging from your fireplace?"

_TBC_


	5. Day 5 Tattle Tail

**Day 5 - Tattle Tail  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/16/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Looks great, sir. Like a Hallmark card," Carter said as she admired the tree.

"Yup," Jack smiled. Charlie's chestnut brown reindeer hung from a branch, front and center.

Teal'c held the cookie tray up to Carter, who refused. He turned to Jack.

"Ya know; you really shouldn't dangle cookies in front of me like that. It's cruel." Jack reached for the cookie, but stopped as Daniel spoke.

"I don't think so. You've already had a dozen." Jack reached for it again and Daniel added, "I'll tell Janet."

"Daniel, you are definitely getting a _big_ lump of coal in your stocking!"

_TBC_


	6. Day 6 What Gifts?

**Day 6 - What Gifts?  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/17/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

"So, Daniel, what did you get for Carter and Teal'c?" Jack asked, whispering so their teammates wouldn't hear.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Come on. Why not?"

"Because I don't want too." Daniel replied, arms crossed, eyes diverted.

"Give it up, sir," Carter said as she and Teal'c came back into the living room. "He wouldn't tell me anything either."

"Why're you being so close-mouthed?"

Teal'c answered as Daniel opened his mouth. "Because he has not yet begun to shop."

"Daniel! There're only three days left until Christmas."

"Gotta go!" Daniel called as he raced out the door.

_TBC_


	7. Day 7 Santa's SGC Reindeer

**Day 7 - Santa's SGC Reindeer  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/16/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Dasher?" Jack asked. After Daniel's departure, he'd suggested comparing people on the base to Santa's reindeer. They were halfway through the list.

"Siler when the 'gate acts up." Carter answered. "Prancer?"

Teal'c answered a split second before Jack, "Doctor Frasier when her Infirmary is full."

"Ain't that the truth?" Jack laughed. "Vixen?"

"Hicks from SG-17." Carter replied. "I pity her team."

Jack shuddered, nodding in agreement. "That woman is definitely shrewish and ill-tempered."

"Makes you look like a Teddy bear even on a bad day," Carter laughed then added, "That just leaves Rudolph."

Jack grinned widely, "Daniel after one beer!"

_TBC_


	8. Day 8 Worst Gift EVER

**Day 8 - Worst Gift EVER  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/18/2008

Word Count: 100

* * *

"Okay, the "SGC reindeer" have been named. Name your worst gift ever. You first, Major."

"When I was fifteen my aunt gave me sparkly neon-orange knee socks." Carter replied, grimacing.

Jack cringed in sympathy. "Teal'c."

"I have not much experience with Christmas, but the scented candles Sergeant Siler gave me last year smelled most . . . unpleasant."

Jack crinkled his nose and nodded in agreement. "My turn. A Rock."

"Why would someone give you a rock, O'Neill?"

Jack shrugged, "Beats me. Some yahoo got the bright idea it would make a good "educational" present. Remind me to stick coal in his stocking."

_TBC_


	9. Day 9 The Ice Rink Christmas Party

**Day 9 - The Ice Rink Christmas Party  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/20/2008

Word Count: 200

Author's Notes: I _tried_ to keep this at 100 words exactly, but it refused to cooperate so I decided to make it a double-length drabble.

* * *

"Uhhh, Jack, why are we having the SGC Christmas party _here_?"

"Why not?" Jack didn't taking his eyes off the ice. He was glad Daniel had been able to finish his shopping and wrapping the night before and could be here.

"Because it's cold!"

"I think it's a great idea, sir. Everyone is having a great time." Carter pointed to Hammond, who was skating with his granddaughters.

"I concur," Teal'c added.

Jack followed Teal'c's pointing finger to see Cassie trying to teach her mom how to skate. Lost in thought, he hadn't realized Daniel was talking to him until he felt his friend's hand on his shoulder.

"Jack?"

"I'm fine, Daniel." Jack replied.

Daniel looked skeptical, so did Carter and Teal'c.

"This was Charlie's favorite place. I brought him here every year, on this day, to skate." His friend's said nothing. He was relieved to see understanding, not pity, in their eyes.

Cassie skated over just then and held out her hand to Jack, "Skate with me?"

Jack's face lit up. "I'd love to," he said, grinning as he took her hand. She wasn't Charlie, but he loved her just the same. There was no one he'd rather skate with.

_TBC_


	10. Day 10 But It's Cold Outside!

**Day 10 - But It's Cold Outside!  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/21/2008

Word Count: 200

Author's Notes: This one also refused to stay at 100 words.

* * *

"No use complaining! I just didn't see it!"

"For crying out loud, Daniel! It is . . . was six feet tall!"

Jack waved his hand, cutting off Daniel's attempted defense. "Doesn't matter. Fix it."

"Fine. I'll help you."

"Nope. _You_ broke it, _you_ fix it."

"Come on, Jack! You froze my butt off last night.

Jack said nothing.

"You can't be serious, Jack."

"I believe he is, Daniel Jackson," Teal'c added helpfully.

"I want him just as tall and round as he was," Jack gave his friend a mock glare, trying hard not to laugh.

"No way. I'm tired, cold and it's getting dark out."

"Not my problem," Jack stated then added, "Don't forget to put his nose, buttons and stuff back on."

Daniel turned to Teal'c. "Help?" he pleaded.

"No. I helped with the one you destroyed. While it was an enjoyable experience, I do not wish to repeat it today."

He turned to Carter, but she cut him off before he could speak. "No way, Daniel. I've had enough winter fun for one day. You're on your own."

Jack, Teal'c and Carter went back into the house, ignoring Daniel's loud protests about his cold nose, juvenile colonel's and stupid snowmen.

_TBC_


	11. Day 11 I'll Be Home For Christmas

**Day 11 - I'll Be Home For Christmas  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/21/2008

Word Count: 581

Author's Notes: I didn't even _try_ to wrangle this one down to 100 words.

* * *

"Staring out the window isn't going to bring the colonel back any faster," Sam said to her friend.

Daniel sighed. "I know, Sam. It's just . . . it's Christmas Eve. Jack should be here with us, not God knows where doing . . . whatever it is they have him doing."

"I know, Daniel, but that's the nature of the military. You know how it works by now. You take the good with the bad."

Daniel didn't look convinced, though she knew he understood it all very well.

"O'Neill promised he would be home for Christmas. He will not break his promise."

Sam wished she could share his conviction. The colonel had left the night before. Not long after they'd gone back inside, leaving Daniel to fix the snowman he'd demolished, the colonel had received a phone call. All he would say is that he was needed on a top-secret, one man only mission. He'd gone into his bedroom, emerging several minutes later in his BDU's. He'd told them to stay at his place, promised he'd be home for Christmas then had rushed out the door. She checked her watch, he'd been gone for over twenty-four hours and there was only six hours left before mid-night.

"Yeah, I know, but still. . . ." He left the sentence hanging and shrugged his shoulders, a sad-little-boy look on his face.

Sam gave him a small smile, "Yeah, I know."

"Major Carter, is it not tradition to listen to Christmas music and bake cookies on this night."

Sam could have kissed him for that; she knew exactly what he was doing. "Well, when I was a kid we used to listen to music and decorate the tree. Seeing as how the colonel's tree is already decorated, I think baking cookies is a great idea. Besides, I think I remember the colonel saying something about that once."

Daniel, Sam noticed, seemed to perk up a bit. "Yeah, that's right, he did. His grandma used to come over and the two of them spent the whole day baking while his parents finished their Christmas shopping." He paused then added, "Hey! I'll bet Jack has all the stuff we'll need, why don't we make some Christmas cookies right now? This way, they'll be ready by the time he gets home.

Sam and Teal'c agreed and the three friends set about their task. Several hours later, several dozen cookies (chocolate chip, peanut butter and sugar cookies cut into Christmas shapes), brightly decorated with red, green and blue sprinkles were sorted onto plates and placed on the kitchen table. By the time they'd finished cleaning the kitchen, they were tired, but in much better spirits.

Sam had sat on the couch with a book. A short time later, she had started to nod off when a loud sound startled her awake. She looked up to see a figure limping into the room. Sam quickly switched on the light. She stared at the dirty, battered and bruised figure in shock.

"Sam, what was that noise?"

Sam turned to see Daniel coming out of the spare room rubbing his eyes. Teal'c, towel wrapped tightly around his waist, was right behind Daniel. She smiled broadly, but said nothing, merely pointed to the person standing in the doorway. Her smile widened at the sheer delight she saw on his face. Even Teal'c smiled. An actual honest-to-God, ear-to-ear smile.

Sam glanced at her watch. The pale green glow showed that it was eleven fifty-eight. He'd kept his promise.

"Merry Christmas, Campers!"

_TBC_


	12. Day 12 The Gift

**Day 12 - The Gift  
By Mickey**

Status: Completed 12/29/2008

Word Count: 1304

Spoilers: Minor for 'Forever in a Day'

Author's Notes: Again, there was no way I was even going to _try_ to wrangle this one down to 100 words.

* * *

EIGHTEEN MONTHS AGO

"You saved my life," the native, Keathic stated. "Why?"

"Because it wasn't your fault. I don't believe in punishing the child for the sins of the father." Sighing, Jack paused for a moment taking in the skeptical look on the young man's face before he continued. "You only did what you did because your father forced you too. You felt trapped, like you had no choice, no other recourse but to do as he ordered. I know you didn't want to have any part in his plans."

"How do you know this?" Keathic asked. "You have no extra-ordinary mental abilities."

Understanding what he meant and knowing that the kid was not being rude, Jack said, "When you've been doing what I do for as long as I've done it, you learn to see things others don't, to read subtle signs. You don't need to be a psychic to know how to read a person." He shrugged then added, "Besides, if you were anything like your father at all, you would have killed Daniel right off the bat instead of kidnapping and hiding him. For that matter," he added, "You could have killed Daniel, or any one of us, several times without any of us being the wiser for it. You didn't."

Keathic nodded. "I owe you a debt of thanks, Colonel Jack O'Neill. You have not only saved my life, but have freed my people from my father's tyranny. He was a cruel and heartless man. Instead of using his gifts to help our people, he used them to strike fear in their hearts and oppress them. For that, you have my eternal gratitude."

When he paused, Jack spoke, "Why did none of your people oppose your father?"

Not all of my people have the gifts my family has," the young man replied. "In fact, many do not. While most of my people have one gift, perhaps even two, it is extremely rare for anyone to have them all. Only a few members of one other family on this planet have all of them as my family does. They are almost as greedy and power hungry as he was. They did whatever he asked of them in order to stay in his good graces and keep their status among my people, as well as the privileges that went with it.

My abilities have not yet fully developed. When they have, I will repay you."

"That's not necessary, Keathic."

The kid smiled at him. Jack knew it was partially because this was the first time he'd said the native's name without intentionally messing it up. "I believe it is," the young man replied. "Be well, Colonel O'Neill." That said, he disappeared.

Jack stared at the spot where the young man had stood. After a minute he turned, still smiling, back to his team and said, "Okay, campers, let's go home."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PRESENT DAY

Jack sighed as he eased his weary, bruised body into his recliner. The shower had felt great, washing away the dirt and the grime that had clung to him. He glanced at his watch, 02:45. He'd been home for nearly three hours. He'd spent the first two hours talking with his friends, assuring them that he was fine and deflecting their questions about his mission. After about two and-a-half hours, they were all starting to nod off. Daniel, as per usual, had made his way to the spare room. On his insistence, Carter had made her way to his bedroom. He would sleep in his recliner while Teal'c took the couch.

Once he was sure his friends were settled, Jack had made his way to the bedroom. Careful not to wake the already sleeping major, he'd quickly grabbed a clean pair of underwear and comfy sweats then headed for the bathroom. He'd taken a very long, hot shower. By the time he'd finished, the water was barely lukewarm. Dressing as quickly as his battered body would allow, he'd made his way to the living room.

Now settled comfortably in his chair, he glanced over at Teal'c. The big Jaffa was sitting cross-legged on the floor. Even deep in Kelnoreem he seemed troubled. He had just started to nod off when a soft swoosh sound startled him.

Jack stared in disbelief. He started to reach for the gun he kept concealed by the couch when he suddenly stopped. Though he looked very much different than the young man he'd helped two years ago, the man before him was definitely . . . " Keathic. Didn't really think I'd ever see you again. You look good."

The young man stared back at him for a moment. "I wish I could say the same to you, Colonel O'Neill. Are you well?"

Jack could hear the genuine concern in the alien's voice. "I'm fine, just a little banged up." Changing the subject before his visitor could question him further, Jack asked, "What brings you here?" What he really wanted to ask was, 'How the hell did you get here and how did you know where I live?', but the answer was likely to be long and filled with techno-babble he was in no mood to hear. Besides, he really didn't care. It was good to see the kid . . . a man now, and see that he was well.

When last we spoke I promised to one day repay my debt to you. I have recently reached adulthood and my abilities have matured. I have come to do so now.

You may rewrite one event in your friend's life, but it will only be true while they sleep. However, when they wake tomorrow morning, they will feel more happy and whole than they have ever felt before. This is my gift to you."

Jack didn't hesitate. "Teal'c," he said, nodded towards his friend.

"An interesting choice. Why not your other friend? After all, the woman killed was his wife, was she not?"

Jack wasn't surprised that Keathic knew what he wanted without him saying anything. "Because Daniel has since accepted that Teal'c had no other choice but to do what he did. It took a while, but he's come to terms with Sha're's death and has accepted that there was nothing he could do to prevent it. Teal'c, on the other hand, has not."

Keathic nodded. He was silent for several minutes then said, "It is done."

"Will it last?"

"That is up to him. If he chooses to accept the truth of the situation and allow himself to move on then it will."

Jack nodded. Knowing that Keathic would not be staying long, he said, "Take care of yourself."

"Be well." As suddenly as he'd appeared, Keathic was gone.

Jack smiled as he glanced at his friend. The tension lines seemed to have all but disappeared from the other man's face. He prayed that Teal'c would accept the very rare, precious gift he'd been given. Yawning, Jack stretched then allowed himself to drift off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Keathic had made himself invisible to the colonel, but he had not yet left. He watched as Colonel O'Neill drifted off to sleep, studying the older man for several minutes. Like the friend he had bestowed the gift upon, even in is sleep the colonel was not truly at rest. Much troubled him. Things that were beyond his control, many of them things he could not have prevented.

"You have proven yourself to be a caring and honorable man, Colonel O'Neill. For this, I will grant you another gift. Let the past go." He was silent again then added, "Sleep in peace, my friend."

The colonel continued to shift around in his sleep, mumbling softly for a few more seconds then quieted. After a minute, his breathing evened out and he was, perhaps for the first time in many years, sleeping peacefully. His task completed, Keathic took his leave.

_THE END_


	13. The Challenges

**The 12 Days of Christmas Challenges**

* * *

Here is the by day breakdown of the "12 Days of Christmas" challenge that were issued.

**DAY 1:** To start the 12 Days of Christmas Challenge, we chose 4 words. Tinsel, Meltdown, Power, Frozen, Bonus: Fruit Loop.

**DAY 2:** Someone saw something Christmas related that they are having a hard time convincing themselves it actually happened. Eg…Jack/John saw something on the radar screen at NORAD/Atlantis that he will NEVER convince himself was real.

**DAY 3:** A story that has one of the team members reflective or apprehensive about Christmas.

Why? Maybe a past moment in their life? Maybe something pending?

Could be funny or not...

This has the potential to be both.

**DAY 4:** Teal'c/Ronan/Teyla/Vala hasn't *quite* figured out what Christmas is all about. What were the misinterpretations?

**DAY 5:** Whew…Day 5…Thought we'd throw a 4 word and bonus challenge in, to keep you all on those Christmas bell toes of yours!

Coal, Chimney, Chestnut, Dangle. Bonus word: Hallmark.

Now, to make it a little bit more inter-rest-ing Bonus phrase: "You'll shoot your eye out!"

Remember, it's all fun, so use 1 of them words, all of the words, or just the phrase…Up to you and your Christmas thoughts!

**DAY 6:** Today's challenge, should you choose to take it, is as follows…Rodney/Daniel refuse to discuss Christmas gifts with anyone, and someone (insert your character) has to discover why! This is an example only and you can use which ever characters you please.

**DAY 7:** A *character* you choose compares people he or she meets to the reindeer names. Maybe a courier he thinks of as Dasher, and another guy who, after stepping on people's feelings and then overwhelming them with apologies, is called Dancer…and so on.

**DAY 8:** Bad Christmas Gift- What did they get that was ohh so bad!

**DAY 9:** Okay, so, today? How about…A Christmas party!

Where was it held? Why was it held there?

Make it simple or unusual. EG – In the infirmary.. Stuck in a puddle jumper?

Sam or Rodney's lab during a lockdown? Off world maybe? Lots of possibilities to explore.

**DAY 10:** Today's Challenge is work this phrase into your story.

No use complaining! I just didn't see it!

It can be the opening line or the last line…Up to your muse!

**DAY 11:** I'll be home for Christmas... Not.

One of the team is away from home and may not make it back for Christmas. How do they cope; how does their team feel; do they make it home after all.

**DAY 12:** Sometime in the past, one of the team members (you choose who on SG1 or SGA) saved a higher being from death.

The being was extremely grateful and said they would repay them and vanished.

On Christmas Eve, that being returned to visit this person and granted them a wish.

"You may rewrite one event in your friend's life, but it will only be true while they sleep.

However, when they wake tomorrow morning, they will feel more happy and whole than they have ever felt before!

This is my gift to you."

What did they wish for and for whom?

_THE END_


End file.
